The Timelost: Stone Circle
by Tim66
Summary: With the help of Sarah Jane Smith, Vince and Sally uncover a strange conspiracy.


DISCLAIMER: The character of Vince Hawkins belongs to Terrence Dicks. The character of Sally Sparrow belongs to Steven Moffat. The character of Anne Travers belongs to Mervyn Haisman and Henry Lincoln.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story touches on events from television story, The Stones Of Blood, that was written by David Fisher. This story also serves as a follow up to my previous Timelost story, Web Of Time. You might want to glance at that one first.

DEDICATION: This one is for Terrence Dicks, who passed away not too long ago. I cannot begin to describe his countless contributions to Doctor Who. He was Script Editor during the Pertwee Era, he wrote many a great DW story (including Horror Of Fang Rock, in which he gave Vince Hawkins life), and he novelized many of the television episodes of Classic Who, and wrote some original novels as well. Without him, this series would not be possible. Thank you, Terrence Dicks, you will be missed by many a Who fan, including myself.

**LONDON, PRESENT TIME...**

Vince Hawkins walked into the kitchen of the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Sally Sparrow, and saw her sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. It didn't take much for Vince to realize why she was there. "Still thinking about Larry?" Vince asked as he joined her at the table.

"I am," Sally replied. "I mean why would he do that? Why fake his death? It doesn't make sense." Just a few days prior, Sally had been told by Anne Travers, a retired scientist and friend, that Larry Nightingale, Sally's former fiancé, whom Sally had believed been killed by a drunk driver, was still alive.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Sally," Vince said as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "However, I will give you all the emotional support you need."

"Thank you, Vince," Sally said with a smile. "And thank you for being so supportive in all this, considering that Larry is, in a way, a rival."

"Sally, you were there when I needed help," Vince said. "When I felt lost and alone in this time, you were there to help me adjust. I owe it to you, Sally, to be there for your time of emotional need."

"Thank you, Vince. I don't know how I would have coped had you not been here. I was devastated when I heard of Larry's death. Now to know that he faked it all. I want answers."

"And maybe we'll get them today," Vince said. "Anne told us that she was bringing someone by, someone who could perhaps helps us get those answers."

"I wonder who that will be?" Sally asked.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few hours later, Vince and Sally were in their living room, when a knock was heard on the apartment door. "That must be them," Sally said as she and Vince answered the door. Sure enough, Professor Anne Travers was standing there. With her was another dark haired woman, who looked to be about a decade younger than Anne was. "Anne, come in," Sally said as she and Vince stepped aside to let the two women enter.

"Thank you, Sally," Anne said as she and the newcomer entered the apartment.

"I take it that this is the person who's going to help get answers about why Larry faked his death?" Vince asked.

"Yes, of course," Anne said and gestured to the newcomer. "Vince Hawkins, Sally Sparrow, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sarah Jane Smith."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**INTERLUDE: THE PLANET DIPLOS**  
**CIRCA 2000 B.C.E.**

Cessair sat impatiently on the bench, in a common area of the Diplosian capital, and waited. _What is taking so long?_ she thought. _Surely they must have read my application by now._ Cessair had just finished that thought, when she saw her assistant, Oban, coming towards her. The look on his face did not denote good news. "Well?" she asked, once Oban had joined her on the bench.

"I'm sorry, but the Supreme Council has denied your application to examine the Great Seal," Oban replied, shaking his head.

"Did they give a reason why?" Cessair asked, barely managing to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"They gave many. The Great Seal is part of our history, it's sacred, et cetera, et cetera."

"In other words, the same old taboos they've been spouting for centuries," Cessair said bitterly. "I honestly don't see why they're fighting me on this. I'm a historian, the Great Seal is part of our history. Is it wrong for me to want to know of its origin." Cessair fell silent as she reflected on her research about the Great Seal of Diplos. Despite being a major part of Diplosian history, no one knew where it had originated from. Cessair had tried, without success, to determined just how and when it had been made, but had come up empty. It seemed that it had just appeared out of thin air one day, long ago. _And that's nonsense,_ Cessair thought. _Unless, of course, those old rumours about the Great Seal having mysterious powers are true, that is._

"I'm sorry, but that is their position on the matter," Oban said. "And I don't think they're going to change their minds anytime soon."

"Well, Oban, you tried. And that counts for something,' Cessair said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

However, when she got back to her domicile, Cessair was far from calm. _Fool! Morons! Why are they so scared about looking into the origins of the Great Seal?_ she thought. _In the old days, I could understand, but we're a high technological society now. Surely we can handle any secrets the Great Seal has. And I know it has secrets!_

"You are correct, Cessair of Diplos," a new voice said. "Your Great Seal does have secrets, more than you can possibly imagine."

"What?" Cessair said and realized that she was no longer alone. A stranger had appeared in her domicile. A stranger that appeared to be dressed all in black. "Who are you?" Cessair asked.

"A friend," the stranger said. "A friend that shares an interest in your Great Seal."

"But why?"

"As I said, the Great Seal of Diplos has secrets, in fact, it is more than it seems," the stranger said.

"You mean the rumours of it having powers..." Cessair began.

"Are true," the stranger said. "And I'm willing to help you acquire the Great Seal for yourself, Cessair of Diplos, and share its secrets with you. Provided, of course, that a few conditions are met."

Although she knew that she was crossing a line here, Cessair of Diplos could not pass up this opportunity. "Tell me more," she said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LONDON: PRESENT TIME**

The group had retied to the apartment living room. "Can we get you anything, Miss Smith?" Sally asked.

"A cup of tea would be nice," Sarah Jane replied. "And you and Vince can call me Sarah Jane. Anne has told me all about you two. We have much in common."

"We have?" Vince asked.

"Yes, we have a mutual friend."

"The Doctor?" Sally asked.

"The Doctor," Sarah Jane replied. "I even travelled with him for a time for two of his incarnations." She looked at Vince. "From what Anne has told me, Mr. Hawkins..."

"Vince."

"Vince it is then," Sarah Jane said. "Anyway, it seems that you met the same incarnation that I last travelled with." Sarah then gave a brief recount of her adventures with both the Third and Fourth Doctors.

_Sounds like she had quite a few adventures and close calls,_ Vince thought as Sarah Jane mentioned adventures on distant worlds called Exxilon, Peladon, Skaro, Voga, Zeta Minor and a few others. Plus encounters with powerful and terrifying beings. _I don't think I'd like to meet that Sutekh thing._ Vince thought with a shudder.

"A few years after I left him, he sent me a robot dog called K9," Sarah Jane said. "And K9 and I had a few adventures after that. And now I have a team of my own. We have adventures that continue to this day."

"Sounds like you and the Doctor had quite a time together," Vince said. "He was travelling with a woman called Leela when I met him."

"Hmmmm, he must have met her at some point after I left him," Sarah Jane said. "He tends to do that, pick up Companions as he goes." She looked at Sally, who had returned with her tea. "I also met the same incarnation that you did, Ms. Sparrow."

"Sally, please," Sally said. "Did you travel with him again."

"Sort of," Sarah Jane said. "I had a few adventures with him, I even helped him save Earth from the Daleks that one time. Furthermore, I met another incarnation, one that seemed to have a like of bow ties."

_Bow ties?_ Vince thought.

"I would like to see him again," Sally said. "I only had that one adventure with him, and most of the time, he wasn't even in my time when it happened."

"Well, you never know, Sally," Sarah Jane said, smiling. "Anyway, since then, I've been operating out of my home on Bannerman Road. And I have uncovered a few secrets from there. That is where you come in, Sally."

"Does that mean you know what happened to Larry?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I do have a lead on him. You see, Mr. Smith and I were snooping into the doings of a company..."

"Mr. Smith? Is that your husband?" Vince asked.

"Oh no, Vince," Sarah Jane said, laughing. "Mr. Smith is a computer. Sorry, I forgot that you are not native to this time."

"Well, I know what a computer is," Vince said. "Sally has even managed to teach me how to use one. I didn't know you gave them names though."

"Well, Mr. Smith is not like any computer you may know," Sarah Jane said. "It's a long story. Anyway, we were looking into this company called Stone Circle Incorporated. They've been up to some very mysterious transactions."

"Such as?" Sally asked.

"Buying some very hi-tech stuff," Sarah Jane said. "From all over the world. No one is sure what they're doing with it."

"How does Larry fit into all this?" Sally asked.

"He's the one that's been doing the buying," Sarah Jane said. "Apparently, he's been given unlimited funds to do this."

"Well..." Sally began.

"Yes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Just before he... Just before he faked his death, Larry did tell me that he got a new job, but he would never tell me just what it was. He would only say that he was making more money that he'd ever seen in his life."

"And he never told you more than that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No," Sally said, shaking her head. "He said he's signed some kind of confidentially agreement. That's all I know. Soon after, that drunk driver hit him, or at least that is what I was told by the police."

"You never saw the body?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, he was cremated," Sally said. "Or at least that is what we were told."

"Makes sense," Sarah Jane said. "And it fits with what Mr. Smith was able to uncover."

"What was that?" Vince asked.

"That the Death Certificate that was issued for Lawrence Nightingale was a forgery," Sarah Jane said. "Mind you, that's not so easy to do anymore. "

"So whomever did it, must have been an expert at such things," Anne said.

"Exactly," Sarah Jane said. "Someone clearly went through a great deal of trouble to help Larry fake his death."

"That would seem to be the case," Anne said, nodding her head.

"Which brings us hack to the question of why Larry did this," Sally said. "The only reason I can think of is that he was involved in something illegal."

"There is only one way to find out," Sarah Jane said. "We going to pay a visit to the main headquarters of Stone Circle Incorporated."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**INTERLUDE: HYPERSPACE/EARTH**  
**CIRCA 2000 B.C.E.**

The ship suddenly lurched, bringing Cessair to her feet. _Right on schedule,_ she thought to herself. After stealing the Great Seal and fleeing Diplos, Cessair had been captured, or rather she had allowed herself to be captured. She bad been placed on this prison ship and was being taken back to Diplos, when the attack had begun. _And now the next step begins._ Cessair watched as the door to her cell was flung open and what appeared to be a scruffy looking man was standing there. "Ah, Dirgo, well done," Cessair said.

"Hey, you get what your pay for," Dirgo replied. Dirgo was part of a group called the Cadle, basically mercenaries for hire. For the right price, they would do anything, including attacking a ship in hyperspace. And Cessair had contracted for their services, just before she had allowed herself to be recaptured.

"The crew?" Cessair asked.

"My men and I will leave no survivors," Dirgo said. "There is this one room, though, with these fancy seals..."

"Leave that alone," Cessair said. "The Megara are in there."

"The Megara?" Dirgo said. "Those so-called justice machines. Yeah, don't want to mess with them."

"Just leave them in that cell," Cessair said. _They were taking me back to Diplos to stand trial. Well, that's not going to happen now. They can rot in that cell for all eternity. _

"Here is the thing you asked for," Dirgo said as he handed the Great Seal over to Cessair.

"Thank you," Cessair replied as she took the Seal. "As we agreed, the rest of this ship's cargo is yours."

"My men are already offloading it," Dirgo said. "However, I am curious. These are the coordinates you provided for us to attack this ship. But why here? There is nothing but some primitive planet."

"Which is exactly where I need to be," Cessair said. "Now, if you'll help me release my little pets, we'll conclude our business."

"Those rock things? They give me the creeps," Dirgo said.

"Yes, but they have their uses," Cessair replied, smiling.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Not long after, Cessair was standing in the middle of a desolate moor of Ancient Britain. However, she was not alone. With her were what appeared to be three living stones called the Ogri. _The Ogri will come in handy,_ Cessair though. After fleeing Diplos, Cessair had stopped at the nearby planet of Orgos, where she had collected three Ogri, an animal native to that world, that fed on hemoglobin. Although they acted on pure instinct, the Ogri could be easily controlled, provided one had the correct way to do it, such as the Great Seal. Like Cessair, the Ogri were being transported back to their home planet, when the Cadle had attacked the ship. _Now they are mine to control,_ Cessair thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noted some primitives approaching her. Must be some of the natives. As Cessair watched, the natives bowed their heads, apparently in worship of her and the Ogri. _Well, well, _Cessair thought. _Looks like my stay on this planet is going to be fun. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BOSCOMBE MOOR, CORNWALL**  
**PRESENT TIME**

_Funny place for a corporate headquarters,_ Sally thought as she looked around. She, Vince, Anne, and Sarah Jane Smith were standing in what appeared to be a circle of stones, like Stonehenge, but much smaller. _Still, the company is called Stone Circle. _

"Are we sure we're in the right place?" Vince asked as he looked around.

"That is what Mr. Smith said," Sarah Jane replied.

"But there's nothing here," Vince said. "Just these stones."

"The Nine Travellers," Anne said.

"But there are only six," Vince pointed out.

"The number has been altered over the centuries. Probably due to inaccurate data," Anne said. "Apparently, this site was used to worship a deity called the Cailleach. In the old days, they even offered blood sacrifices to her. Mostly animals, but there were rumours of human sacrifices as well."

"Ugh!" Vince shuddered. "Hard to believe that stuff like that could happen in a modern nation like Britain. Mind you, the same could be said for the likes of Jack The Ripper." Although he had only been a child when the Ripper murders had occurred, Vince still remembered hearing about them._ How far have we come since then?_ he thought.

"There's more," Sarah Jane said. "About forty years ago, some mysterious events happened around here. Some strange deaths, and a local woman, called Vivien Fay, vanished into thin air. None of the mysteries behind those events were ever solved. All we have is the testimony of a Professor Amelia Rumford, and even she was vague on the key details, Although, one does stand to mind."

"Which is?" Sally asked.

"Professor Rumford said that she met a man calling himself the Doctor and a woman called Romana," Sarah Jane replied. "And from the description of him that she gave, it was the second incarnation that I travelled with. Of course, the authorities were unable to locate either of them during their investigations."

"Because they had no doubt left the planet by then," Anne said.

_Romana?_ Vince thought. _Was she before or after Leela?_

"Sounds like this Professor Rumford is someone we should be talking to," Sally said.

"Unfortunately, Professor Rumford herself disappeared about a year later," Sarah Jane said. "She was in the hospital, being treated for cancer, when, one day, she was just gone. They searched for her, but turned up nothing."

"How could a sick woman just vanish like that?" Sally asked.

"No one knows," Sarah Jane replied.

"All these deaths and disappearances around here," Sally said. "And the Doctor being involved somehow. I must tie into what happened to Larry. This can't be a coincidence."

"I tend to agree," Anne said.

"Well, what's our next move?" Vince asked.

"The headquarters of Stone Circle Inc. is located in a house, called Boscombe Hall, about half-a-mile from here," Sarah Jane said. "Perhaps we'll find our answers there."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**INTERLUDE: BOSCOMBE MOOR, CORNWALL**  
**1978 A.D.**

Vivien Fay was what Cessair was calling herself these days, the latest of the many identities she had assumed during her four thousand year stay on Earth. Right now, she was in her cottage, located on the moor, snuggling in the arms of Professor Amelia Rumford. "More wine, Amelia?" Cessair asked.

"You read my mind, Vivien," Amelia replied and grinned. "I can just imagine what a scandal this would cause."

"Scandal?" Cessair asked.

"Us," Amelia said, still grinning. "Vivien, you're half my age!"

_Oh, Amelia, if you only knew that I'm more than four thousand of your years older than you are,_ Cessair thought. "Yes, quite a scandal,' she said.

"Still, that's the fun of it," Amelia said.

"I agree. Anyway, I'll get that wine. I shan't be long," Cessair said as she got up and headed for the wine cellar. As she left the room, Cessair turned and looked at Amelia, sitting on the couch. During her long stay on Earth, Cessair had gone through many lovers, both male and female. However, of those lovers, there were very few that Cessair truly cared about. Amelia was one of those few._ I wish I could tell her the truth,_ Cessair thought as she made her way down into the wine cellar. _Tell her who I really am and where I came from. Would she believe me? Or would she think I was mad? Hard to tell with some of these humans. Ah well.._ With that, Cessair began to search for the bottle of wine that she wanted, and was startled when the Black Guardian was suddenly standing in front it her. "Gaaaah!" Cessair said, startled.

"Did I startle you?" The Black Guardian asked.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't expecting you," Cessair said. "I mean it's been centuries since you last contacted me."

"It wasn't necessary, until now," the Black Guardian replied. "He's coming."

"The one you warned me about?" Cessair asked. "This Doctor?

"Yes."

"And he will want the Great Seal?" Cessair asked. Long ago, the Black Guardian had instructed Cessair to remain on this planet until a stranger, calling himself the Doctor, would come for the Great Seal.

"Yes, and you will give it to him." the Black Guardian said.

"What?" Cessair asked. "That wasn't part of the bargain."

"The bargain has been altered," the Black Guardian said. "In order to tap into the full power of the Great Seal, it must be linked with other powerful items, some of which the Doctor currently possesses."

"What powerful items?" Cessair asked.

"Items that were scattered across time and space long ago," the Black Guardian replied. "When they were scattered, each changed its form to disguise itself, so no one being could easily find it. Your Great Seal was one such disguise. It arrived on your world in your pre-history, where your people found it and incorporated it into their culture."

"But what is it?" Cessair asked.

"Let me tell you about the Key To Time..." the Black Guardian began.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BOSCOMBE MOOR, CORNWALL**  
**PRESENT TIME**

In no time, the little group had made their way to Boscombe Hall. "That's a corporate headquarters?" Sally asked.

"Not what I was expecting," Vince said. What appeared to be a stately old priory stood in front of them. "What more do you know about this place, Sarah Jane?"

"That it once belonged to a man called Leonard de Vries. He was one of those mysterious deaths that happened forty years ago, " Sarah Jane said as she went up and knocked on the front door. "The house was vacant until Stone Circle Incorporated took it over in the mid-1990's."

"Looks like nobody is home," Anne said, after a few moments.

"Time for Plan B," Sarah Jane said and produced some tools from her pocket. Soon she began to work on the door. "Oh, if only I had a sonic screwdriver."

_A sonic screwdriver? What's that?_ Vince wondered as he watched Sarah Jane work on the lock.

"Bingo!" Sarah Jane announced as she opened the door.

"Uh, isn't this break and enter?" Vince asked.

"Only if we steal something," Sarah Jane said. "At worst, we'll be charged with trespassing. However, I get the impression that whomever owes this house will not want to make too much of a fuss with the police."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been in situations like this before, Vince," Sarah Jane replied. "Trust me."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After several minutes of searching the ground floor of Boscombe Hall, the little group ended up in what appeared to be a study. This looks promising, Sarah Jane thought. "Spread out. Let's see what we can turn up." The group quickly began to search the room, with Sarah Jane headed for the large desk at the head of the room.

_Senhora Camara,_ Vince thought as he looked at a portrait of a woman, who appeared to be in her thirties, on the wall . He moved on to the next portrait . _Lady Morgana Montcalm. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that these two paintings were of the same woman. However, that can't be, they were painted more than a century apart._

"Find something, Vince?" Sally asked as she came up beside him.

"Just these," Vince replied and indicated the portraits. "Don't those look like they're of the same woman?"

"You're right, Vince," Sally said, once she herself had studied the portraits.

"Take a look at this, you two," Sarah Jane said as she picked a picture up off the desk. She showed them all a picture of two women,. The woman on the left appeared to be the same one as in the portraits. She was embracing an older woman.

"Who are they?" Sally asked.

"Vivien Fay and Amelia Rumford," Sarah Jane replied.

"The two women who disappeared," Vince said.

"Not quite," a new voice said. Everyone turned and saw the younger woman, from the picture, covering them with some kind of blaster.

"You... You're Vivien Fay!" Sarah Jane said.

"No, I'm not. I don't use that name anymore," the woman said. "Too many painful memories associated with it. My given name is Cessair, late of the planet Diplos."

"You're an alien!" Sally said.

"Quite correct," Cessair replied. "Mind you, I've been living on this planet for so long, I guess I could qualify for citizenship." She raised the blaster. "Please, all of you, have a seat on the couch. This blaster fires a nadion pulse, and the effects are unpleasant to say the least."

"Better do as she says," Sarah Jane suggested and the little group made their way to a couch that was standing against a well, opposite the desk.

"First of all, why do we get the introductions out of the way," Cessair said. "It will make conversation much easier."

"Well, I'm Sarah Jane Smith," Sarah Jane said and introduced the others in turn.

_What does she think this is? A social gathering?_ Anne thought.

At that time, Vince was looking at the portraits on the wall, to Cessair and then back to the portraits again.

"I see you've noticed my portraits, Mr. Hawkins," Cessair said. "Yes, those were some of the many aliases I assumed since I arrived on Earth. Tell me, Mr. Hawkins, how old do you think I am?"

"Really, I couldn't..." Vince said.

"Oh, I insist."

"Fine," Vince said and looked at Cessair. "Thirty-five?" he guessed.

"That's not even kind of close," Cessair replied and laughed. "I'm over four thousand of your terrestrial years old. On Diplos, I would be considered to be in young middle age now."

"So you assumed many names while here on Earth," Anne said.

"I did," Cessair replied. "The Cailleach, the local deity, that was me too, by the way. Had to keep the natives amused."

"Morgana...Fay." Sarah Jane said slowly.

"Yes, very astute, Miss Smith," Cessair said. "Yes, I was also the inspiration for the legendary Morgan le Fay. Well, one of them anyway."

"There was more than one?" Sarah asked.

"It's a long story, and really not relevant to our current situation," Cessair said. "Now, why have you all decided to invade my privacy?"

"We're looking for someone who works for you," Sally replied. "Larry Nightingale."

"Ah, you must be Sally," Cessair said. "Larry has told me about you. I can see why he was attracted to you. If circumstances were different, I might have dated you myself."

"You like women?" Vince asked. Coming from a more repressive time, Vince was still wrapping his mind around the idea of same sex couples.

"Actually, you could say that I'm bisexual," Cessair said. "On Diplos we abolished such silly taboos against same sex couples eons ago. And it's nice to see that some nations on this planet are finally doing the same thing."

"That other woman, Amelia Rumford. She was your girlfriend." Sarah Jane stated.

"Ah yes, dear Amelia," Cessair said, her face growing sad. "I miss her. Of all the people I met during my long stay on your planet, she was one of the most dearest to me. We were happy here, on the moor, the two of us. Until that meddling Time Lord showed up."

"The Doctor," Sarah Jane said.

"You know of him?" Cessair asked.

"We've all had encounters with him," Anne said.

"Well, small world," Cessair said. "Anyway, the Doctor came here, forty years ago, and took something from me. What he didn't know, however, was that he was supposed to acquire it all along."

"Supposed to?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The item he took from me was the Great Seal of Diplos. Mind you, I had stolen that from Diplos myself." Cessair said. "However, what I didn't know at that time, was that the Great Seal really part of a powerful artifact called the Key To Time. Whoever controlled that, could control all of time. Long ago, the Key was scattered throughout space and time and disguised as other objects, such as the Great Seal, in order to keep it out of the wrong hands."

"And you wanted that Key To Time for yourself?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Me? No," Cessair said, shaking her head. "However, someone, let's just call him an associated of mine, did want it. And he decided to sit back and let the Doctor collect it for him. I was one of the few that the Doctor battled during that time that knew the whole story. My associate asked me to let the Doctor win, so he wouldn't get too suspicious."

"I'm guessing that your associate didn't get that Key To Time in the end," Anne said.

"No, he didn't. Despite all the careful planning, the Doctor outwitted my associate at the last moment," Cessair said. "The Key was once again scattered throughout time and space."

"Wait a minute, you disappeared into thin air around that same time," Sarah Jane said. "Where did you go?"

"Technically, I never left," Cessair said. "During his bungling around here, the Doctor inadvertently released the Megara, justice machines that were taking me back to Diplos to stand trial for stealing the Great Seal. Thanks to them, I wound up imprisoned in solid stone, in that stone circle not too far from here. However, I had a sonic resonator implanted in my brain, as a result of a childhood medical condition. I was able to adapt it to free myself, by using it to gradually shatter the stone. It took me twenty-five years to do so. By the time I was finally free, in 1993, Amelia... Dear Amelia was gone."

"Well, you seem to have done well for yourself, despite the loss of your girlfriend" Sarah Jane said. "Care to tell us how you pulled that off."

"I had a fortune, that I had accumulated over the centuries, all under different names, of course," Cessair said. "I moved into this house. As I already owned it, and the land all around it, due to that aforementioned fortune, it made the most sense to do so. Even then, I had to be careful. You humans are a paranoid lot, with the likes of UNIT, Torchwood, and others."

"We have to be," Anne said. "Considering all the times this planet has been invaded."

_Like the Rutan that attacked Fang Rock,_ Vince thought to himself.

"Well, I wasn't like all those others," Cessair said. "I had no designs on this planet. I just wanted to be left alone. However, that was not to be."

At that point, the door to the study opened and, to Sally's astonishment, Larry Nightingale walked in, carrying a package, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. At the sight of Sally, and the others, Larry did a double take. "Sally? What are you doing here?" He indicated Vince and the others. "Who are these people?"

"Is that all you have to say, Larry?" Sally said. "What the hell is going on? Why did you fake your death? Why are you working with her?" Sally indicated Cessair.

"It's complicated," Larry said and turned to Cessair. "I purchased what you needed."

"Well done," Cessair said as she took the package, opened it, and pulled out what looked to be an advanced piece of technology. "The last bit." Cessair then went over to the wall and took down the portrait of Lady Montcalm, revealing a wall safe behind it. As the others watched, Cessair opened the safe and removed an item that none of them could even make a guess at what it was. She took both items over to the desk and began to work on it. "Oh, Larry, by all means, mingle with your friends." she said.

By then, Sally was on her feet and confronting Larry. "Okay, Larry, how could you do that to me? Do you realize what you put me through?"

"I had no choice," Larry said and indicated Vince. "It looks like you moved on yourself. Who is your new boyfriend anyway?"

"Vince Hawkins," Vince said as she got to his feet and joined Sally. "And yes, I'm Sally's boyfriend. She was there when I needed her."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from the year 1902," Vince said and went on to explain the Rutan's attack, Torchwood Southampton placing him in suspended animation, and his discovery by Sally and her friends. "I had lost everything and had given up hope. If it weren't for Sally, I might not be here today."

"And I needed support too, Larry," Sally said. "I thought you were dead, remember. I was devastated. Vince helped me, like I helped him. What happened between us was not planned, but it just happened."

"Still, Sally, this guy?" Larry said.

"I resent that, Mr. Nightingale," Vince said. "In my time, we treated women with dignity and respect."

"What does that mean?" Larry asked, raising his voice.

"It means that I would never have run out on her, like you did," Vince shot back, also raising his voice.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

_Men,_ Cessair thought, smiling. _They never change, do they._

"I've a good mind to give you a good thrashing," Vince shouted.

"Bring it on," Larry shouted back.

"Shall we step outside then?"

"Okay, that's enough! Both of you!" Sarah Jane said as she interposed herself between the two men. "Let's put the testosterone show on hold, shall we? We have a bigger issue, namely our alien lesbian here."

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Cessair said. "I'm leaving anyway."

"Leaving? How?" Sarah Jane asked.

"By this," Cessair said and held up her right wrist, that now had a strange device around it. "Thanks to the high tech that Mr. Nightingale purchased on my behalf, I've finally been able to build a space/time manipulator."

"Which does?" Sally asked.

"It will allow me to travel throughout space and time," Cessair said. "Much as I have enjoyed my time on Earth, I yearn to travel again. Now I can."

"But..." Sarah Jane began.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Smith. I have no designs to conquer any planets or anything like that," Cessair said. "I plan to keep mostly to myself. However, I may decide to settle a few scores along the way, including with the Megara. I have much to pay them back for. Anyway, it's been fun. Farewell." Cessair then activated the space/time manipulator. A blue vortex seemed to envelope her and she was gone.

"Did you know about any of this?" Anne asked Larry. "Did you know what she was building?"

"No, I didn't," Larry said. "All I knew is that she wanted the technology, and she asked me to purchase it for her."

"Which brings us back to my question, Larry. Why did you do it?" Sally asked.

"I wish I could tell you, Sally, but I can't. Also, I can't come back with you."

"Why not?"

"Because this is bigger than both of us," Larry said. "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I'm sorry, Sally, I truly am." With that, Larry turned and ran out the door, without a backwards glance.

"I... I don't understand any of this," Sally said slowly. She began to cry, and Vince gently embraced her.

_What did he mean? This is bigger than both of them?_ Sarah Jane thought. _There is much more going on here than we thought. I've got to get to the bottom of this._

"You okay, Sally?" Vince asked, after a few moments.

"Yes, Vince, I am," Sally said. "Of course, this is hard for me. I finally find out what happened to Larry, only to find yet a bigger mystery."

"Seems this happens a lot to us," Anne said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sally," Vince said soothingly. "I'll help you get to the bottom of this."

"Correction," Sarah Jane said as she exchanged glances with Anne. "_We_ will help you get to the bottom of this."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**INTERLUDE: A HOSPITAL IN LONDON**  
**1979 A.D.**

Hooked up to a dozen tubes, Professor Amelia Rumford was on the brink of death, the cancer finally taking its toll. Since it was late at night, no one saw the blue vortex appear in Amelia's room, and Cessair emerge from it. Quickly, Cessair walked over to Amelia and injected her with a strange looking hypodermic needle. As Cessair watched, Amelia opened her eyes and gasped. _Perfect,_ Cessair thought.

"Vivien?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Amelia, it's me," Cessair said. _I'll always be Vivien to you._

"But... How can you be here? I saw you..."

"I'll explain everything, Amelia," Cessair said. "First, let's get you out of here." She began to unhook Amelia from her tubes.

"My cancer..." Amelia began.

"Is gone," Cessair said and held up the hypodermic needle. "A little something I picked up on Adigion Prime."

"You cured me?"

"And greatly extended your life by a few centuries," Cessair said. "I mean if we're going to travel together, we should have all the time we want."

"Travel? Where?" Amelia asked.

"Anywhere, dear Amelia," Cessair said. "You're a scientist who seeks knowledge, I can show you more knowledge that you could ever imagine. If you're willing, that is."

Amelia needed no time to think it over. "When do we leave?"

"Right now, Amelia," Cessair said. "For our first stop, how about the Eye Of Orion..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION: PRESENT DAY**

Making sure that he was alone, Larry Nightingale pulled the crystal cube from his pocket and spoke into it. "It's done."

"Excellent," the Black Guardian said as he appeared in front of Larry. "You did very well, Mr. Nightingale. No one, including your former fiancé, suspected a thing."

"What happens now?" Larry asked.

"Now, Mr. Nightingale, we move on to Phase Two," the Black Guardian replied with an evil smile.

**VINCE AND SALLY WILL RETURN!**


End file.
